Adeus
by Izebel Magnail
Summary: Será verdade que uma única palavra pode quebrar seu coração em pedaços?
1. Adeus

**Nome: **Adeus

**Shipper: **Scorpius/Rose

**Autora: **Carolina Costa

**Censura:** K+

**Sinopse:** Será verdade que uma única palavra pode quebrar seu coração em pedaços?

**Observações:** Para Fernanda Xavier, pois ela me atormenta de madrugada para ajudá-la com suas fanfics, e porque ela me ajudou com algumas coisas.  
Recomendo que leiam ouvindo a música Goodbye de Secondhand Serenade (.)

* * *

**Adeus**

_Por Carolina Costa_

* * *

Adeus. Goodbye. Adéu. Adiós. Addio. Au revoir. Afscheid. Adeus.

[...]

Naquele segundo, o mundo havia parado. _Como assim ele fora embora? _Eu me perguntava após ler a carta que destruiu meu coração em pedaços.

Ele, logo _ele_, que me jurara amor eterno, que me oferecera seu coração e que comparava-me com as estrelas. Ele que largara tudo para viver ao meu lado, para fugir comigo. Ele que quebrou todas as regras que nossas famílias impuseram antes mesmo de tê-lo conhecido. Que traiu o próprio sangue apenas para sentir o gosto dos meus lábios. Que me amou.

_**It's a shame that it had to be this way**_

É uma pena que tenha que ser desse jeito

_**It's not enough to say I'm sorry**_

Não é o bastante dizer que eu sinto muito

_**It's not enough to say I'm sorry**_

Não é o bastante dizer que eu sinto muito

Agora me encontro defronte à lareira, sentindo o fogo esquentar minha face molhada. Sentindo meu coração apertar. Sentindo meus olhos arderem. Sentindo pontadas dolorosas em meu estômago.

Não sinto fome, não sinto sono, não sinto cansaço. Só sinto essa dor que fere meu peito, esse calor que atiça meus sentidos e o frio alcançar meu coração.

_**Maybe I'm to blame**_

Talvez eu seja o culpado

_**Or maybe were the same**_

Ou talvez sejamos os mesmos

_**But either way I can't breathe**_

Mas de qualquer maneira eu não consigo respirar

_**Either way I can't breathe**_

De qualquer maneira eu não consigo respirar

Ouço apenas o fogo queimar na lareira. Viro-me para a janela e vejo a neve cair tranquilamente. Não uso agasalhos, porém não sinto frio. O único frio que sinto abriga o meu peito.

Levanto-me da poltrona ainda com a carta em minhas mãos. Vou até minha mala perto da estante e procuro dentro dela a última coisa que preciso ver. Quando encontro, reparo bem nos detalhes da imagem em minhas mãos; O brilho nos olhos, o sorriso nos lábios, os braços envoltos.

Depois, reparo bem _nele_.

_**All I had to say is goodbye**_

Tudo que eu tenho para dizer é adeus

_**Were better off this way**_

Nós estamos melhor fora desse caminho

_**Were better off this way**_

Nós estamos melhor fora desse caminho

O cabelo loiro e bagunçado. Os olhos cinzentos. Pele alva. É a última coisa que desejo gravar. É a última coisa que desejo.

_**I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive**_

Eu estou vivo mas estou perdendo toda a minha direção

_**Cause everything we've been through**_

Porque tudo que nós tivemos foi verdadeiro

_**And everything about you**_

E tudo sobre você

_**Seemed to be a lie**_

Parece ser uma mentira

_**A guiltless twisted lie**_

Uma culpada mentira torcida

_**It made me learn to hate you**_

Me fez aprender a te odiar

_**Or hate myself for letting it pass by**_

Ou a me odiar por deixá-la passar

Fecho a mala e volto para a lareira. Jogo a carta e a foto. Respiro fundo e vejo-as queimarem. Queimarem como o meu peito arde em dor.

Espero. Espero até ambas virarem cinzas. Cinzas como os olhos _dele_. Os olhos de Scorpius Malfoy. O sangue-puro. O meu primeiro e único amor. O meu último amor.

_**All I had to say is goodbye**_

Tudo que eu tenho para dizer é adeus

_**Were better off this way**_

Nós estamos melhor fora desse caminho

_**Were better off this way**_

Nós estamos melhor fora desse caminho

_**All I had to say is goodbye**_

Tudo que eu tenho para dizer é adeus

_**Were better off this way**_

Nós estamos melhor fora desse caminho

_**Were better off this way**_

Nós estamos melhor fora desse caminho

Quando finalmente se tornam cinzas, procuro minha varinha no bolso da saia e aponto para a lareira. _"__Aquamenti__"_ murmuro. A água apaga as chamas rapidamente e eu solto um suspiro.

_**And every, everything isn't only**_

E cada, tudo não é apenas

_**What it seemed so hold these**_

O que parece, então guarde

_**Words that you never told me**_

Essas palavras que você nunca me disse

Os olhos cinzas aparecem novamente em minha mente. Memórias... Lembranças de todos os momentos que passamos juntos surgem em minha cabeça fazendo a dor aumentar. Já não tenho mais lágrimas. Já não tenho voz.

Busco um papel e uma caneta na estante e peço desculpas aos meus pais e irmão. No final, escrevo a mesma palavra que quebrou o meu coração.

_**Its time to say goodbye**_

É hora de dizer adeus

_Perdão mamãe, papai e Hugo;_

_**Its time to say goodbye**_

É hora de dizer adeus

_Tio Harry, tia Ginny, James, Albus e Lily,_

_**Its time to say goodbye**_

É hora de dizer adeus

_mas minha vida não será a mesma sem o cinza._

_**Goodbye**_

Adeus

_Adeus_

_**Take my pain away**_

Tire a minha dor

_**Tell me I, tell me I was wrong**_

Me diga que eu, me diga que eu estava errado

_**Tell me I was wrong**_

Me diga que eu estava errado

Dobro-o e escrevo meu nome. Deixo em cima da estante, de um modo que chame a atenção deles. _"Espero que me desculpem um dia"_ sussuro para o bilhete.

Atravesso a sala até ficar em frente ao grande espelho na parede. Aponto a varinha para o meu reflexo e penso pela última vez nos olhos cinzas.

_**Take my pain away**_

Tire a minha dor

_**Tell me I, tell me I was wrong**_

Me diga que eu, me diga que eu estava errado

_**Tell me I was wrong**_

Me diga que eu estava errado

_"Sectusempra"_

Falo, torcendo para que seja a minha última palavra. Vejo o feitiço chicotear no espelho e voltar para a minha direção. Sinto a dor corroer meu corpo inteiro, sinto meu corpo queimar. Esqueço a dor no peito e me entrego a nova sensação. A dor da morte.

E a última coisa que vejo, é um par de olhos castanhos. Grito de dor e perco, finalmente, os meus sentidos.

_**Take my pain away**_

Tire a minha dor

_**Tell me I, tell me I was wrong**_

Me diga que eu, me diga que eu estava errado

_**Tell me I was wrong**_

Me diga que eu estava errado

E esqueço, desta vez, dos olhos cinzas.

* * *

**FIM  
**


	2. Última Vez (Bônus)

Última vez

**(Capítulo Extra)**

...

_"Sinto muito, Malfoy. Ela se matou."_

Aquelas palavras o antingiram em cheio. Quando Albus contou o que havia acontecido, não acreditou. Sentiu a culpa rasgar toda a razão que ainda lhe restava. Queria morrer ali mesmo. Não importava como. Mas queria morrer e juntar-se a sua amada.

_**I'm stuck with writing songs**_

Eu estou preso em escrever músicas

_**Just to forget**_

Só pra esquecer

_**What they really were about**_

Do que elas realmente tratavam

_**And these words are bringing me so deeply insane**_

E essas palavras estão me deixando tão profundamente insano

_**That I don't think I can take my way out**_

Que eu não acho que posso escapar

"Mas sabe... eu não estou com raiva de você" Albus confessou. "Tenho raiva de mim mesmo, que sabia de quase toda a história e ao menos contei a verdade para ela".

_**I couldn't breathe through it like I need to**_

Eu não pude respirar através disso como eu preciso

_**and the words don't mean a thing**_

E as palavras não significam muita coisa

"Eu simplesmente não contei que você foi embora porque seu pai não permitiu que vocês ficassem juntos. Que você teve medo." continuou "Mas você deveria ter explicado tudo na carta, Malfoy."

Ele não conseguia prestar atenção no que seu amigo falava. Queria apenas tocar sua flor outra vez. Queria pedir desculpas por abandoná-la. Queria falar o quanto sentiu falta dela naquelas semanas. Queria acariciar sua face macia, como pétalas de rosa, olhar em seus olhos e dizer que ele precisava dela para respirar. Que desistiu de tudo, de novo, porque já não conseguia ficar tanto tempo afastado dela.

_**So I'll sing this song to you**_

Então eu vou cantar essa música pra você

_**For the last time**_

pela última vez

_**And my heart is torn in two**_

E o meu coração está partido em dois

_**Thinking of days spent without you**_

pensando nos dias gastos sem você

_**And there is nothing left to prove**_

E não há nada mais pra provar

"Eu sei que você se sente culpado, Malfoy" Albus continuava a tentar confortar o amigo. "Mas você estava com medo, não?"

_**I'm counting all the things I could have done**_

Eu estou contando todas as coisas que eu poderia ter feito

_**To make you see**_

pra te fazer ver

_**That I wanted us to be what I go to sleep and dream of**_

Que eu queria que fôssemos o que eu sonho quando durmo

Medo. Ele não sabia ao certo se era medo. Talvez, receio. Talvez uma questão de princípios. Ou talvez pensara que ela ficaria o esperando voltar. Que poderia tê-la de novo. Mas, medo? Não, não era medo.

_É tarde demais_, pensou, _mas talvez..._

"Sabe Scorpius... Eu também estou quebrado" suspirou "Ela era minha prima e me entendia como ninguém. Mas você não pode ficar com essa cara de morto pelo resto da vida... Ah, e eu quero te pedir uma coisa, Malfoy... Não apareça em Hogwarts ainda... James e Hugo querem matar você."

"Albus" -,

O moreno finalmente parou de tagarelar e encarou o amigo.

"Sim?"

"Posso te pedir um favor?"

"Peça, Malfoy"

"Promete que vai cumprir, seja o que for?"

"Você está me assustando Malfoy... Depende muito do que você vai pedir... Está pensando em fazer o mesmo que o seu pai? Porque se for isso..." -,

"Promete?"

Albus suspirou derrotado e deu de ombros.

"Prometo."

_**I want you to know that I'd die for you**_

Eu quero que saiba que eu morreria por você

_**I'd die for you**_

Eu morreria por você

_"Mate-me."_

_**I couldn't breathe through it like I need to**_

Eu não pude respirar através disso como eu preciso

_**and the words don't mean a thing**_

E as palavras não significam muita coisa

Albus encarou o sangue-puro chocado.

"O quê-"

"Você prometeu."

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Scorpius."

"Potter-," parou de falar. O moreno não iria ceder tão fácil. "Se você não o fizer, eu farei."

Albus Potter arregalou os olhos. Ele não seria capaz, seria? Ele não era Rose. Ele não demonstrava fraqueza ou dor como a garota. Ele podia até amá-la, mas não faria isso.

O sangue-puro fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele não conseguira chorar quando recebeu a notícia, seu coração fizera isso por ele. E quando leu o bilhete que ela havia deixado, perdeu o chão. O ar lhe faltou. Perdeu a razão de viver.

_"Mas minha vida não será a mesma sem o cinza."_

Aquelas palavras foram suficientes para matá-lo por dentro.

_**So I'll sing this song to you**_

Então eu vou cantar essa música pra você

_**For the last time**_

pela última vez

_**And my heart is torn in two**_

E o meu coração está partido em dois

_**Thinking of days spent without you**_

pensando nos dias gastos sem você

_**And there is nothing left to prove**_

E não há nada mais pra provar

"Esqueça isso" murmurou o Potter -"Se matar não vai adiantar em nada, Malfoy."

"Eu já estou morto, Potter" retrucou -"Estou morto, quebrado, dolorido... Por dentro..."

_**And if you are alone**_

E se você está sozinha,

_**Make sure you're not lonely**_

tenha certeza de que não está só

_**Cuz if you are, I blame myself**_

Porque se estiver, eu me culparei

_**For never being home**_

por nunca estar em casa

"Se existe algum lugar para ir após a morte, pode ser a minha única esperança, Potter-"

"Você está delirando, Scorpius! Ficou louco?" gritou -"Isso não existe!"

"É a minha única esperança" repetiu.

_**I know I'm not the only one**_

Eu sei que não sou o único

_**Who will treat you like they should**_

que vai te tratar como eles deveriam,

_**What you deserve**_

o que você merece

"Se você não quer fazer isso, Potter, então pedirei para o Weasley-"

"Scorp-"

"É a minha última esperança..."

_**So I'll sing this song to you**_

Então eu vou cantar essa música pra você

_**For the last time**_

pela última vez

Olhou o amigo mais uma vez. Queria gravar em sua mente o seu rosto. Mas o rosto de sua rosa sempre ocupava todo o espaço de sua mente e seu coração.

"_É a minha última chance..."_

_**And my heart is torn in two**_

E o meu coração está partido em dois,

_**Thinking of the days spent without you**_

pensando nos dias gastos sem você

_**there's nothing left to prove**_

não há nada mais pra provar

_"... de tê-la pela última vez..."_

_**there's nothing left to prove**_

não há nada mais pra provar

**FIM**


End file.
